Lose Your Mind
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: ONE-SHOT: It all started with one thing that made him lose his mind, one thing that broke him.


**Title: Lose Your Mind**

**Summary: Gh/Vi. It all started with one thing that made him lose his mind, one thing that broke him.**

**Rating: T**

He looked at his red hands with horror. Hands stained with blood of the people he had mercilessly killed, tormented. And as Gohan reflected upon what had happened, he couldn't help feeling a deep churning pit of sick threatening to spill. Had he really done these things?

"Gohan, Gohan!" his father worriedly said, shaking his shoulder. But his eyes remained glazed and blank, his posture stiff. He wanted to hide.

And now to think back, it all started with one thing that made him lose his mind. One thing that broke him…

Earth had been invaded by outside forces. It was no surprise for the well trained Z fighters, as it was something that happened all too often for everyone's taste. And the leader of this army wanted to conquer the planet, like always. So, Earth's strongest warriors had met them head on, tearing the ranks apart as easily as knife through butter. The army wasn't tough at all. Just another normal day…

Videl was there as well. She insisted upon fighting, too. If she didn't participate, she had reasoned, she wouldn't gain any experience in matters like these. If she was given this one chance, she would be able to become stronger and more efficient in battles like these, when the warriors were much stronger than the common human criminals. And then, Gohan wouldn't need to worry about her when they fought crime together. He would be able to concentrate solely on the opponents they were facing. Gohan reluctantly agreed to her words. They were very true.

However, everything began to go downhill when the battle began and became quickly very intense. The army may be weak, but they were strategic. They knew to have the warriors in groups, some weak, some strong. They knew the weaknesses and strengths, matching fighters against opponents with the highest possibility that they will defeat. Some from the enemy must've felt that weak link in the chain. They saw that Videl was easy prey, a person they could dismantle without breaking a sweat. At least it would be one person that they could take down, something they could later boast about. And so, a small group of them assaulted her, aiding the one person she was fighting.

She was already beginning to tire from the initial opponent. And to have several more attack? It was way beyond her limit. But because of her fiery spirit, she fought on, regardless of the consequences… such as dying.

Gohan was too immersed in battling many other stronger warriors who had charged at him. He failed to notice that her ki was slowly faltering, bit by bit. And others did not notice too, as they were also too busy.

Something had happened, because suddenly her ki vanished. Gohan stopped in the middle of his battle and reached out with his senses in panic. He strained to feel anything, and all there was was a tiny spark. He didn't care for the attacks that rained on him continuously anymore. He turned quickly to the spot she was fighting upon and saw a corpse. He dashed to her, ignoring the opponents.

Her clothes were all battered and torn into shreds, and she had fallen. Her arms and legs were bent, presumably broken, and blood poured out continuously. Very soon, she was lying in a large puddle of her own blood. Videl's eyes were filled with pain, but there was a tiny spark of energy that appeared when he stopped by her.

Gohan took her hand which was reaching out toward him into his. She coughed twice, blood flying out from her mouth. "I'm… sorry… Gohan," she croaked brokenly.

"Shhhhh…" he murmured, "Save your strength." He stroked her face gently.

She shook her head slowly. "You know I won't make it." Videl whispered, smiling. "I love you, Gohan." Her eyes closed and her hand went limp. The last of the breathing stopped, and the spark of ki vanished.

Gohan let out a huge scream of anger, sounding like a crazed animal. Electricity formed around him, and his hair spiked up even more than his current super saiyan form. Gohan had ascended into the advanced form he had reached during the Cell Games. All the power was very unnecessary though, as the enemy was not that strong. But he didn't care. All he saw was a hazy red.

The only thing that was on his mind was to kill, to make them all suffer for what they have done. Kill them all.

So here he was, hours later, staring at his bloodstained hands, horrified. And his girlfriend's cold body lay by him, never to move again.

The beast inside him had unleashed.

A monster.

**A/N: An entry for our Valentines Contest. The details are on our profile, please review if you want this to be one of the winners.**


End file.
